Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known airfoil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
Rotor blades are the primary elements of wind turbines for converting wind energy into electrical energy. The blades have the cross-sectional profile of an airfoil such that, during operation, air flows over the blade producing a pressure difference between the sides. Consequently, a lift force, which is directed from a pressure side towards a suction side, acts on the blade. The lift force generates torque on the main rotor shaft, which is geared to the generator for producing electricity.
Various surface features may be provided on the exterior surfaces of a rotor blade in order to modify flow characteristics, lift characteristics, etc. of the rotor blade. For example, vortex generators may be utilized to reduce flow separation during operation of a rotor blade. Noise reducers may be utilized to reduce noise generated by the wind flow over and away from a rotor blade. Winglets may be utilized to increase lift at the tip of a rotor blade. Root enhancers may be utilized to increase lift at the root of a rotor blade.
Such surface features are mounted to rotor blades using various mounting techniques or apparatus. Conventionally known mounting techniques and apparatus may, however, have various disadvantages. For example, in some cases, conventional mounting may not adequately mount the surface features at their perimeter edges to the rotor blades. This can cause debris, such as dirt, moisture, etc. to become embedded between the surface feature and rotor blade, potentially damaging both the surface feature and rotor blade and/or causing further separation of the surface feature and rotor blade. Further, conventionally known mounting techniques do not provide a transition, and rather provide an abrupt step, between the exterior surface of the rotor blade and the surface feature. Thus, the use of such surface features may result in aerodynamic performance and efficiency losses.
Accordingly, improved rotor blade assemblies are desired in the art. In particular, rotor blades having improved bonding and sealing features would be advantageous.